Finally
by heycupcake915
Summary: Summary: Every one of the seven demigods of The Great Prophecy is in a relationship. Everyone except for Leo. But when Calypso comes to visit Camp Half-Blood, will Leo fall for her and finally find true love? Or will Calypso stay hopelessly in love with Percy and toss Leo aside? Read to find out! This is my first fan fiction, so be nice!
1. Chapter 1: Meet Calypso

Finally: Chapter One

Summary: Every one of the seven demigods of The Great Prophecy is in a relationship. Everyone except for Leo. But when Calypso comes to visit Camp Half-Blood, will Leo fall for her and finally find true love? Or will Calypso stay hopelessly in love with Percy and toss Leo aside? Read to find out! This is my first fan fiction, so be nice!

**PLEASE READ:**

**If you're reading this, thank you! I am twelve years and this is my first fan fiction, so go easy on the reviews! I don't use any inappropriate content in my stories; so if you're young don't worry! I don't ever write about the teenagers of PJO married or with kids, sorry to disappoint. But I do take requests, and I'm a fan of the Hunger Games and Maximum Ride. If you want to request a story, let me know. I ask you to not swear on the reviews. Though I love constructive criticism, swearing is not cool and I'm just a kid. I will try to update regularly because I hate when people leave me hanging. That's pretty much it, so here's the first chapter. Enjoy!**

**Leo 's POV**

I was standing on Grover's head when I saw her. Now I know what you're thinking: "Leo, standing on people head's is _not _a good way to spend your free time. "But hey, in my defense there was this blinding flash of light, and I was momentarily impaired by the brightness. And doing street dance moves in the middle of a demigod camp should never be done without caution. Because you never know what might happen.

So anyway, my sneakers were glued to the top of Grover's cranium as the goddess of a teenage girl appeared out of the flash of light. You know how Aphrodite appears as a person you would find most attractive? Well, this girl was it for me.

Long caramel colored hair cascaded down her back. She had chocolate eyes that you could just lose yourself in. Her face was incredible beautiful, but concern etched her perfect features. She was wearing a simple white dress that accentuated her flawless figure. The young woman looked around in confusion. Seeing as I was staring at her and couldn't seem to pick my jaw up off the floor, she noticed me. She approached me and looked at me in wide-eyed wonder. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, I said, "Hello, I'm Leo. What's your name?" I must've seemed pretty freaked because she responded, "I come in peace. I just need to find Percy Jackson and I will go. Do not be frightened, I do not wish to fight you. I am Calypso."

**And done! I know it's short but I will update really soon, pinky promise [remember how I don't like swears?] So press that button and vent your thoughts to me!**


	2. Chapter 2:Hello Again!

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for my one reviewer! Your comments were lovely! Feel free to tell all of your friends. So sorry I haven't updated, I've been really busy. **

Finally

All I could say was "Whaaat?" Calypso looked confused and a little freaked out. I didn't blame her. I was staring at her like she was a mirage in a desert. Finally, I spoke. " Y-you want to see Percy Jackson?" I asked with wonder. "Yes" she breathed. She looked awfully sad. I decided that I wanted to help her, and anyone that beautiful couldn't possibly be evil, right? Wrong. I just really wanted her number.

Percy and Annabeth were sparring in the practice room. When Annabeth finally got the upper hand with her knife, Percy immediately gave up [smart move] and gave her a kiss in congratulations. I looked over at Calypso. She was as white as a sheet. Before I could say anything stupid like, "Will you go out with me now?", she pushed past me and approached the now intertwined couple. Percy eyes widened and he instantly broke the kiss. Annabeth crossed her arms in frustration and proceeded to glare at Calypso, which was a little harsh. Calypso put on a smile brighter that the sun and Percy wore a bemused expression, like he didn't know whether to be happy or confused. He was obviously both, because Calypso toned down the smile, looked at Annabeth and opened her mouth to start talking. Percy beat her to it. "Hey, how are you?" he asked slowly. Calypso smiled warmly at both Annabeth and Percy. " Well, thank you. My, you've grown Percy. And I see your friend Annabeth isn't really your friend any more." She looked down quickly to avoid Annabeth's death glare. "I apologize for intruding, but I just couldn't resist seeing my hero again". Annabeth finally caved and started to speak. "Excuse me, but who do you think you-?" She was cut off by Percy who said" Sorry about her, she just a little territorial about her boyfriend", trying for a smile. "Look how 'bout we take a walk on the beach after dinner? To talk things over, catch up a bit?' he asked warmly. "O-okay, see you then" she stammered out. Annabeth gave her boyfriend another look and Calypso hurriedly excused herself, following me out the door. As soon as it shut, you could hear Annabeth screaming at Percy.

Calypso's face fell and she asked " Do you think she's yelling about me?" Being the bonehead that I was, I responded " I don't know" right as Annabeth was yelling her name. Man, that girl had a pair of lungs on her. Calypso immediately put her head in her hands and started to weep. " So you kinda like Percy, huh?" She looked up and nodded. Even though this_ completely _ruined my chances with her, I was still pretty into Calypso. "Well, Annabeth can get really jealous sometime. Don't take it too personally. I think she thinks that Percy will meet someone else and forget about her. Calypso looked shocked. "It must be terrible to think that a person who you love might not love you back" she remarked. "Yeah, it really sucks" I said quietly.

Author's Note: Awww! No one loves Leo! :[. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think. I should be updating in the next few days!


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to Know You

**Author's Note: That was a pretty juicy chapter, huh? Here is the next one…**

**P.S- I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

Calypso immediately looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you for helping me. Although it didn't have the outcome I was hoping for, I needed to see Percy. I must thank him. "For what?" I asked. "After the Titan War, he had my kind, the good Titans, released from our various prisons. Although I lost my immortality, I gained back my freedom. I have a small apartment in what you call Manhattan. But I just came because I had a burning curiosity about Percy. You see, up until a few weeks ago, I thought he was dead. When I heard he had survived, I simply had to see him." What was your name?" "Leo, Leo Valdez, son of-" Hephaestus, yes I can see that" she cut in. "Gee, thanks" I muttered. Calypso laughed. She had a beautiful laugh that reminded me of my mother and springtime and all the good things in the world. She laughed like she found me really funny, but didn't want to embarrass me. She laughed like she hadn't done it in a long time.

"Would you like me to show you around? Does Chiron know you're here?" "Both yeses and thank you" she said politely. I grabbed her hand a little awkwardly and kinda just stood there staring at her breathtakingly beautiful face. She smiled at me and waited patiently for me to come back from my one-way trip down her gorgeous eyes. I couldn't wait to show her around. I was hoping that after her tour, even though Percy didn't love her, that because of the beautiful scenery and my boyish charm, I could get her to stay. But Annabeth had other plans.


	4. Chapter 4: Nicknames

**Authors Note: Thank you to my awesome followers david5873 and ThreeBulletsAtTheDangerParad e! This chapter is dedicated to you! Can we get to three reviews? Please? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

After Annnabeth's meltdown ["you had no right to just show up here and start flirting with my boyfriend!"], Calypso apologized through her tears and to take her mind off it, I decided to show her around. I showed Calypso the rock wall, the dining pavilion and that frankly rather romantic view of Camp Half-Blood from the top of the hill. I swear her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. After we took a walk through the woods, Calypso collapsed on a rock, exhausted from our draining walk. When she saw me staring at her [once again] she smiled and patted the spot next to her. I was over there before you could say "bad pick-up lines". "Thank you, Leo. That tour made me feel a lot better. Chiron has offered me a job here as a caretaker for the small children. I wasn't going to accept, but now I think I should stay. Do you?" "

I think that's an awesome plan" I said immediately. She smiled and took my hand. "Well then, should we walk back for dinner?"

"After you, my fair lady" I said in a horribly fake British accent. She giggled. Gods, I loved that sound.

As we walked back, I told Calypso about myself. "Well, when I was eight, my mom died and-"

"Oh, Leo, I'm so sorry" her chocolate brown eyes filled with tears and sympathy and she immediately embraced me. I tried not to get too excited. She cares about me! She pulled away and smiled through her tears.

"It's really O.K, Cal, it happened a while ago" I responded as she rubbed soothing circles on my back. I got goose bumps. Her hand was awfully soft.

"Cal?"

"It's my nickname for you."

"Nickname?"

" Have you meet Piper? We call her Pipes. That's her nickname."

"Piper's a smoker?"

I laughed. "No, it's what we call her instead of her name. Would you prefer for me not to call you that?" I asked, afraid I'd offended her.

" No, I actually really like Cal. It makes me feel special." She stated simply. I had to bite back a laugh at that one. Of course she noticed. She smiled.

We had reached the pavilion. Calypso found Percy smiling face. She waved at him before turning back to me "Thank you for helping me, LV.

"LV?" I asked questioningly.

"It is my nickname for you. So you may also feel special."

"Thanks, I love it." I replied. I was feeling pretty special right about now.

"Well, goodbye for now, Leo. Thank you for the tour and sympathy. I will come by to visit you after my talk with Percy" she assured me, glancing back again.

"Good luck" I said.

"Thank you" she said rewarding me with a smile. Then, without warning, she swooped into me and pecked me on the cheek.

"You're very kind Leo. And funny. I like you a lot. I'll see you later." She said, waving at me.

"Good bye Cal."

**So that was a pretty fluffy chapter, but the next one has more fluff in it than a pillow factory. Please review and meet my goal of three!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Heartbreak and Val

**Wow! I am so proud of you guys! Three reviews! [cue fangirl scream].This chapter is dedicated to my awesome reviewers and my new reader, ****serratoroceanic! Feel free to critique my work or make a suggestion about the plot. This chapter is pretty loaded with Leo/Calypso fluff. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Would Rick Riordan have a scream like a fangirl? I think not.**

Dinner went by in a flash. I did some work on my project in Bunker 11 and was on my way to the Big House within 45 minutes. I heard loud, heartbreaking sobs. I saw Calypso crying on the porch steps.

I broke into a run and flung my arms around Calypso. She climbed into my lap and buried her face in my shoulder. "It's okay, Cal, it's okay" I cajoled. I made out the words "talk" "horrible" and "doesn't love me". After another minute or so she lifted her tear-streaked face up to look at me.

"He told me that he didn't love me and he had to stay true to Annabeth."

"Well, he wants to stay true to her. He loves her very much," I say as gently as possible.

" I understand. But why does it have to hurt so much?" she asked.

"Well, look on the bright side. You have a job, a home and you already made one friend. Who happens to be me" I responded, making a girlish pose. Calypso laughed and took my hand. "Your right. I start work tomorrow. I'm excited " she said with a smile. We sat there in silence, just watching the sunset and enjoying each other's company. Then, out of the blue, Calypso asked, "Do you love any one, Leo?" Oh, man. The answers I could give to that one. " Yes," I responded. " She is smart, beautiful and kind." She smiled and said, " Well, who is it?" " Her name is… Val" I said, thinking fast.

"I see" she said quietly. "It will be our secret" I said. She smiled warmly and nodded. Just then, the bell rang for curfew. "I better get going" I said softly.

"Okay. Goodnight LV" she said giving me a hug. I hugged back, hoping she wouldn't notice my heart beating as loud as a chainsaw. She turned to the door and opened it, letting herself in. I heard her soft footsteps climb up the stairs and a door opening and closing. As I was about to turn to leave, I saw the window open and Calypso waved at me " Goodbye Leo, see you tomorrow!" her voice rang out clear as day. I waved back. Goodnight, Val.

**Oh snap! No more pick–up lines for Leo! Just in case you're stupid and didn't get that, Val is Calypso. Please give me your thoughts on this chapter and give me some ideas about what you want to see happen between Leo and Calypso. Any special requests? I am going to be uber busy this week. I will try to update ASAP. Can I have four reviews or three with constructive comments? The number and helpfulness of your reviews will determine how soon you get an update [yeah, I'm being bad]. And review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Listen

**I was very disappointed with the lack of reviews, but I got a new follower/favorite. Astanphaeus, thank you for taking an interest in my story and this chapter is for you! This will have toooons of fluff and it involves small children. Squeeeee! I hope you like what I did with it.**

The next morning I woke up to the sound of an angel's voice. Actually, it was Calypso, but that's beside the point. I tracked the sound to the Big House, where I found a distraught Cal trying to console a weeping child. She was gently singing to him the words of a lullaby. The kid immediately checked out and Calypso laid him gently back into his crib. I was creepily watching her the whole time and she jumped when she saw me. She instantly asked how was, complete with a bone-crushing hug and blinding smile. "Hi Cal, I said with my best grin. "How's it going?"

"Great, so far. All of the children are such darlings. I pity them though. They miss their mortal parents a lot." A typical Calypso remark. "You're a really great singer," I say, still sort of in awe of her golden throat. Of course I was in awe, I sang like a dying whale.

" Thank you. It was what I did to pass the time while I was in prison." she smiled sadly. Just then, another kid came running and jumped into her arms.

"Oh, another nightmare, Dylan?" Cal inquired sympathetically. The little guy nodded through his tears. "He was claimed by Hebe right after his mother died in a fire" she said in an undertone, still clutching the baby to her chest. After about five minutes, the little one still wouldn't stop crying. I had the sudden urge to take him in my arms, 'cause you know I have _so_ much experience with kids. I asked Calypso "Could I hold him for a few minutes? I know what he's going through, at least."

"Certainly" she replied with a worried tone. Well, who could blame her. It was me after all. She gently passed the kid into my arms and I looked into his heartbroken face.

"Look, kid, I'm not going to tell you to keep wishing for her to be back or it's going to be okay, 'cause it's not. It sucks. That's death in a nutshell. I get you though, I went through the same thing. When I was eight. I lost my mom to a fire. Like you. "Like me" Dylan repeated. I nodded. "So, it's not gonna be easy. It's going to take time, and it will probably never stop hurting. But that doesn't mean that you can't have a life or be happy. I was crying now but Dylan had stopped. He gave me a big, heartfelt hug, which I happily returned and allowed Cal to take him back to his bed. I felt hollow. I had never actually shared that much about my mom, not even to Jason and Piper, my two best friends. I wiped my tears away in time for Calypso to return. The "Macho Man Of Awesomeness", could not be seen crying his eyes out. "Cal, what time is it?" I asked.

"It's 8:45, and…are you O.K?"

"Yeah, I feel fine, just tired. A little Dr. Phil-like, but fine." Cal laughed her gorgeous laugh and said "That was really, as you say, cool, Leo." "Would you like to sleep in one of the spare beds? There are plenty around" she offered.

"That sounds pretty darn good right now". She smiled.

"Would you like me to sing to you, LV?"

"Sure" I said, kinda shocked but pleasantly surprised.

I sat on the edge of the bed, preparing myself for the piece I was about to hear. Calypso started to sing, a beautiful, melodic sound filling her throat and lungs and mouth. It gave me a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach to think about her mouth. I closed my eyes and let myself get lost in her voice, which right now was sending me on a one-way trip down memory lane. I saw my mother, laughing and then disappearing, but I didn't feel sad. For the first time after she died, I felt right. Good. Whole. Her sweet music filled me to the brim with hope and light and beauty. All of the things that she herself embodied. She stopped singing and I was still in a trance. I let her tuck me in, like I was one of her juvenile charges. I had my eyes closed, Cal must of thought I was asleep because she started to whisper sweet nothings in my ear. "Ssh, it's alright, I'm here for you, I love you.

"If only he didn't have someone…" she said with incredible regret, even more than she had when she spoke of Percy. The last thing I felt before I floated off into dreamland was her lips on mine.

**WHOA! Did I shock you with that cliffhanger and that incredibly long chappie?! I hope so, cuz I want some reviews! Step one: click the review button.**

**Step two: Write a few words and/or make suggestion about future chapters. Step three: Internet cookies for ALL! I am not going to continue this story if you do not give me AT LEAST three reviews. I mean it. Quick question re the kiss: Do you want Leo to confront her about it, or wait until she confesses herself? Include it in your review. Constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated! Love ya! **

**-heycupcake915**


	7. Chapter 7: Violence Is Never The Answer

**Dear Readers,**

**Happy New Year my lovelies! Thank you for all of your reviews. Your enthusiasm and comments inspired me to keep going. I have some shout outs I'd like to do so here it goes:**

**OMGDemigodishness: Thank you! Your suggestion will be featured in the next chapter. The only reason I'm not doing it now is because someone else's idea fit in better with the plot line. I am so glad you like my fanfiction. Your support has inspired me to continue with the story. Love Ya!**

**Hawk04: Thank you for your constructive comment. This chapter is bloody action, as promised. I am not embarrassed; I was just busy yesterday with New Years and all that jazz. Thank you for helping me not make it too fluffy and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you think because as you can tell I don't really write action :]**

**Thanks to tissue729 for making me laugh and inspiring me to write my longest chapter yet!**

**I forgot this the last few times: I don't PJO. I kinda wish I did. But I don't. So yeah:[**

So after I woke up and ate breakfast and ya know, relived what was probably my finest moment [for those of you slowpokes out there, it was the fact that Cal kissed me! And didn't throw up. And wasn't forced to. Score!] Anywho, I was so confident in myself right about then that I decided I was going to spar with the Ares cabin. I was pretty much like, look at me, I'm Super-Leo, the guy who can fight meanies in the Ares cabin and kiss girls! The looks are just icing on the cake. So I step up to the plate to start sparring with Mark. A word about Mark. He is a flipping linebacker, the strongest guy in the Ares cabin, and also happens to have a big crush on Calypso. He outweighs me by about 35 pounds. Guess I picked the wrong partner. Oops.

Mark approached with hatred and fury burning in his eyes. To say this was a bad idea is the understatement of the century. All my confidence was gone, to be replaced by a deep-seated fear of getting hacked to pieces. As Mark continued to walk forward, I thought about the kiss. I decided I would confront her in a few days, to give her time to come out and tell me herself. In the meantime, I would have to have a little talk with my friends in the Apollo cabin **[A.N: That's you, OMGDemigodishness!]. **"You kissing my girl, Val-dork? 'Cause word on the street is that you did. Huh, you little punk!" he screamed, slashing open my shirt with his sword in the process. "

"She kissed me," I stuttered out with I voice that belonged with a five year-old girl.

"Yeah, and why do I find that hard to believe, you geek" he retorted.

I cant 't really believe it myself" I said nervously laughing and trying to lighten the mood. But Mark would have none of that, So, I resumed the old stand-by: cowering in terror. The Leo Valdez special. I decided that I would less of a chance of getting sliced to ribbons if I just confronted him. With no armor, no shield and oh yeah, no method of defense whatsoever, I charged Mark. His sword found my stomach and it did not miss its mark [Ha, Mark, mark, huh, oh.]. As my insides flowed freely from my body, I remembered my one defense mechanism: fire. Although it was pretty agonizing, I lit my entire body on fire and charged Mark again.

It was pretty much all over after that. I chased him around the room a few times and he ran like a scared little girl. He took a deep breath and regained his confidence and tried to engage me in combat again by sticking his sword right through my chest. Did it work? Don't all you dear people wish that? Well, for the record it didn't [cue awws]. Instead, Marks sword melted from the heat of the fire radiating from my body. "I guess fire trumps strength, Markowitz" I said teasingly. He yelled in anger and muttered curses that would have made you gasp under his breath, but he didn't attempt to commit a homicide against me. Again. He just sorta slowly backed away and then ran away in fear. You know, typical Mark-like behavior. " I am _never_ doing that again." I said to myself, thankful for my life. Now to put Operation Find-Out –If-Calypso-Likes-Me–And-Is–Willing–To–Tell-Me-She-Kissed-Me-While-I-Was_Asleep into action. Or, as I refer to it: FOICLMAIWTTMSKMWIWA. I went in serch of the Apollo cabin. This should be interesting.

**So that's the chapter. Hawk04, I hoped you liked it! Please give me your feedback. As I said before OMGDemigodishness, your idea will be featured in the next chapter. On that note, I say goodbye. I might not update as often because of school and all. You know the drill!**

**-heycupcake915**


	8. Chapter 8: She Will Be Loved

**Hi again! I was very impressed with my reviews this week and now I'm updating. Yay 14 reviews! Double digits, baby! I get overexcited easily. Sorry. Once again I have shout outs! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been so busy lately!**

**Hawk04: I'm glad it exceeded your expectations! I do try to make all my readers happy. I wasn't angry, don't worry about it :] Do you mean this chapter or this story? It's back to fluff this chapter I'm afraid, but next chapter I'm planning on bloody action! Get excited! Do you have any thoughts?**

**Tigerstar767: Thanks for your PM! I'm so glad you like my fanfiction! Please keep R and R' ing and tell your friends if they like Leo and ridiculous amounts of fluff.**

**OMGDemigodishness: I changed it around a bit, but this chapter is more or less your plot suggestion. Enjoy!**

**Tissue729: I'm glad you're glad I continued to update! I wanted to try something different with Leo, because where would Frank go if he was dating Hazel and I hate Liper with a vengeance, so yeah. I also really love Calypso, and I was wondering where she was after Percy set her free in TLO. Sorry it took so long! So are we best friends now?**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan has sold thousands of books in hundreds of countries. I'm betting he wouldn't be as happy about getting 14 reviews on FF as I am. I don't own One Direction, Auto Tune, or "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5.**

Well, looks like Calypso was keeping her soft, perfect lips sealed about "the kiss" I thought to myself as I approached the Apollo cabin. Once I got inside, I heard tons of instruments being played and someone reciting this terrible haiku. I turned a corner to find Will Solace strumming his guitar and singing a song by that gods-forsaking band, One Direction. He looked up from his playing, kinda annoyed and he said "Yeah?"

"Will," I began, "I need your help." I relayed the story of the kiss to Will, and seemed rather shocked that Calypso had done it. That make's two of us bucko. "…So that why I have to sing a song to Calypso so she will confess her love freely to me and we can happily ride off together on a robot unicorn into the sunset."

"Oookay, that was a little weird, but it makes logical sense. Except for one thing. You can't sing to save your life" he put rather harshly in my opinion.

"I know, but don't you guys have some sort of thingamajig to make me sound good?" I asked.

"Yeah, the Auto Tune potion would definitely work" he said, "What song do you want to sing? " "I was thinking "She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5"

" Okay, do you want any instrumental action? 'Cause me and my boys could take care of that." He said proudly.

"Sure" I replied not wanting to burst his bubble.

"Alright, see you tomorrow night after dinner."

"You're the best, man." I said, holding out my hand. He shook it. I couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

**The next night…**

I was so stoked. Me and Will stayed up all night practicing, and we sounded great. I had taken my magic potion with dinner, so no need to sound like a dying whale. We walked up in front of the fire and I said "I'd like to sing a song to a very special girl. Calypso, this one's for you.

**"She Will Be Loved"**

Beauty queen of only eighteen

She had some trouble with herself

He was always there to help her

She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles

And wound up at your door

I've had you so many times but somehow

I want more

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I know I tend to get so insecure

It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies

It's compromise that moves us along, yeah

My heart is full and my door's always open

You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

I know where you hide

Alone in your car

Know all of the things that make you who you are

I know that goodbye means nothing at all

Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

_[in the background]_

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah

_[softly]_

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye

Silence. Did my potion wear off in the middle of the song? Did I have something on my face? I knew I shouldn't have had ribs for dinner. Then Calypso started to clap. The ear-shattering cheer we got from our enthusiastic audience blew me away. Cal ran up to me and I enfolded her into a hug. "That was amazing, LV, truly. But I have something I want to tell you. The crowd went silent and I knew they were listening. The Aphrodite cabin really needs to learn to quit flapping their jaws all the time. But I barely acknowledged their existence. " When you fell asleep in the nursery, I… I kissed you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was scared. Every boy I met had to leave me, and I've been alone in life for so many years. But what I realized is that all I really wanted to do is be with you. I love the way you always make me laugh, the way you always cheer me up when I'm sad. I love your passion for life. And I love you" she said quietly, with that telltale blush I had come to know so well. "And-" She didn't finish. I was too busy kissing her amazing lips. She immediately responded, sending a wave of passion through my body. I was in another world. I was dreaming. I was surrounded by these futuristic aliens-. She stopped to take a break and I said " Cal, you know how I told you I liked a girl named Val? Well-"

"Yes, I know she isn't real. You need to stop making everything so obvious. Yeesh, I'm not five." she said with sass. We had our foreheads pressed together.

"So, teasing and ridiculing me. This is the closet thing we will come to love, huh" I said kissing her again.

" I love you so much, Cal" I whispered.

"Ditto, handsome." She said with a smile and kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go before we get caught" I said.

"Umm, Leo, we reached that stage about 10 minutes ago" Piper remarked with a smirk. I just smiled back at her and then at Cal. No matter what, she _will _be loved.

**It's so flufftastic, right? Should I make the next chapter the epilogue or continue writing. If you want me to continue writing, I must get at least 6 reviews and you guys need to tell me if you want any other pairings. 14 reviews in 7 chapters is more then I could have imagined. You guys inspire me to write. LOVE YOU**

**-heycupcake915**


	9. Chapter 9: Gone

**I am so happy with all my awesome reviews, but I'm looking for a bit more. So if your reading this story and you love it, hate it, or have a suggestion you would like me to use, please, please REVIEW. I want to hear from you and part of the reason I waited so long is that I did NOT reach my review goal of 20. I'm only at 19 right now and it would be fabulous if I could reach 25 or more! I'm getting over a thousand views, though which makes me over the top happy, but if you're reading this, fanfiction is my everything. I am super busy so if I don't reach my goal, I might discontinue. Thanks!**

**Tigerstar767: Who doesn't love Maroon 5? Total idiots and jerks, duh!**

**Hawk04: Sorry for the Leo/Calypso fluff there! Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my action writing; I actually have a pretty good time writing it. It's back to action this chapter though, with a possible cliffhanger attached, so get psyched!**

**OMGDemigodishness: I am so glad you enjoyed the chapter! You came up with a really creative idea that I just used to the best of my ability! If you have more suggestions, I'd love to hear from you!**

**Tissue729: I know right? Leo/Calypso fluff is my fav!**

**Alright, here is the chapter!**

O.K, Leo here. Just for the record, singing to Cal was the best move I made since I created Festus. For the past few days, I have been in a Calypso/kissing induced heaven. We were sitting together at the campfire and I kissed the love of my life goodnight. Again and again and again. I woke up the next morning from a nice long sleep and went to breakfast. I didn't see Cal, but this was a pretty regular thing. She was probably busy taking caring of her children in the nursery. After I finished, I brought a tray to Calypso's room. I was surprised to hear the sound of the children crying. I ran up to Dylan, who I had gotten pretty tight with, and asked "Where's Cal?"

"I don't know," he said worriedly. "I woke up this morning and she wasn't here." I ran to Chiron and together we checked the whole camp, top to bottom. Nowhere.

My Cal was gone.

**So, short, but what did we think? Should Cal lose her memory? Who has taken her? Quest? Jasper? Percabeth? Not Frazel, I despise Frazel. Tell me in a review! I will update with a longer chapter if I reach my goal of 25 reviews by tomorrow! It's all up to you…**

**-heycupcake915**


	10. Chapter 10: Who Dunnit?

**Hi guys! It's heycupcake915 here, with your nail-biting, scream-suppressing, brand-new CHAPTER! I was going to discontinue this story but some inspiring comments and advice have motivated me to keep at it! I will try to update regularly, but don't expect a chapter a week kind of thing, kay? Before we begin with the story I would like to do the shoutouts that I know you all love reading.**

**P.S- This chapter will be long. Long and sad.**

**Hawk04: I'm glad you thought so! The wait is over, baby, with action, angst, and overall bloody violence. You're gonna love it!**

**kiera: Love the idea, girl! I modified it a little, but it's pretty much what you came up with. I think your right, adding in more relationships would just make the whole thing totally cra. Maybe Percabeth and Jasper along the way, but just a touch. But absolutely no Frazel. Frazel doesn't even exist. [I hate Frazel!]**

**tissue729: I am defs finding a way to incorporate your idea. Maybe not this chapter, but in the future :]**

**OMGDemigodishness: There will be a quest and LOVE the Percabeth idea! I will have your villain team up with my other villain of choice. And FYI, OMGDemigodishness, flaction is the only kind of Fanfiction I write. So look forward to that.**

**Tigerstar: Oh, you just wait. I have whole host villains coming to play! Love the other idea, will be using it in the story!**

**All of you guys are like my beta readers multiplied by five! Thanks to all who made suggestions about the plot!**

I was so worried about Cal. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat. Where was she? I knew I had to find her, or die trying. But, you know, I really didn't want to do that. It would be much better if she were five miles away at the nearest Tedesco's. But of course she wasn't. Because my life just _had_ to be one giant ball of suckishness.

One things for sure, I couldn't do this without the help of my trusty friends, the Heroes Of Olympus. I called each one of them and before I knew it, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel were standing by my side. Before I could hop on the Argo II and sail away to find my lost love, we faced one problem. Chiron.

"Please let me go, Chiron, I have to save her."

"I don't know my boy, it's very dangerous, especially because you don't actually have an assigned quest." he pointed out helpfully. Well, he shouldn't have said that. Suddenly I was all up in his face, or, as up in his face as I could get while standing four feet below him. This made me feel short, which only made me more angry.

" No, I am going on this quest, whether you like it or not. This girl is my destiny, what I've been waiting for my whole life! I will not let some prophecy just rip her away!" I was shouting at this point. Chiron gave a big sigh, like he was letting out a huge fart. Excuse my rude humor. "Alright," he finally said. "Go to Rachel and let us see what the Fates decree.

So after pulling a Usain Bolt all the way up Half-Blood Hill, I reached Rachel's cave. She greeted me with a smile. Things quickly went wrong from there. She doubled over and her eyes filled with this weird green smoke that reminded me of the men's locker room. I knew she was about to speak a prophecy, so I shut up and listened.

_Three wicked souls have taken your love,_

_The sky, the speaker and the snow._

_Work with the wise, the sea, the dove._

_And to California you will go._

_Follow the wind, the animal, the stone,_

_And seek the help of the Golden Fern._

_Safely you will fly home,_

_And your precious one will surely return._

At those words she collapsed. Now, at least I had a better idea of what I had to do.I guess the Heroes of Olympus were coming along for the ride as well. But who were the sky, the speaker and the snow? And I had never seen a golden fern in my life. I ran back to my friends and told them the news. Annabeth filled me in on the Golden Fern: apparently it was kinda like the Golden Fleece: heavily protected, missing for centuries, blah, blah, blah. But it also can cure memory loss. Which meant…Calypso had lost her memory.

"Wait, who is the god of the sky, Zeus?" Hazel asked.

" No, it couldn't be him, he was the one who set her free" Piper reasoned, glancing at her boyfriend at the same time. That only left…Atlas. Her own father had taken her and wiped her memory.

"So, who is this speaker? Something to do with prophecy, maybe" Percy wondered aloud. "Who would be a jerk enough to do this that speaks prophecies?"

"Oh no…" he said, trailing off.

"What?" I said worried.

"Octavian."

"Okay, one more to go." said Frank said shuddering.

"Snow, snow, snow…" I said thinking. Uh oh.

It could only be one person.

Khoine.

**Wow. Are you shocked? Yeah, that's what I thought. I think I did a pretty good job on the prophecy, tell me what you think. Also, what should be Leo and Calypso's couple name? Tell me in a review. If I can get to 30 reviews by 2:00 p.m tomorrow, I WILL UPDATE. No joke, not kidding take it or leave it bucko. If you want to see the quest tomorrow, all you have to do is write me a simple review. And I think we all know how to do that. Adios until tomorrow, maybe?**

**-heycupcake915 **Hazel askedH


	11. Chapter 11: And The Journey Begins

**PLEASE READ PLEASE READ**

**HAPPY SNOW DAY! If you live in New England you know what I'm talking about. I was so happy when I found out we had a snow day because it means that everyone gets an update! I am at 28 review right now…could we try for 33? It's only 5; I'm setting the bar pretty low. Of course, if you guys wanted to review a little more, I wouldn't object… I'm prepared to make a deal with you. If you review my story, I will go on to your profile and review your story. However, I need 10 or more reviews for this plan to go into action. It's in your hands. If it happens by this time tomorrow, I will update! On a different note, Calypso/Leo's couple name is…Cleo! Thank OMGDemigdishness for helping me with that little housekeeping issue! Alrighty, before we get started I want to do some shoutouts!**

**Tissue729: I'm glad you liked, we went through some crazy technical difficulties to get it to you :] Try not to disable your computer and watch out for that crazy dad of yours!**

**Hawk04: Sure thing! Tyson will be featured in the story, but maybe not this chapter. We'll see. I didn't want to do Kronos because I already have the whole villain thing mapped out and I didn't want to mess with the super-awesome karma I was getting from it!**

**OMGDemigodishness: I just loved your reaction to this chapter. It made me smile! Thanks again for helping me with the couple name!**

**Jase Son Of Athena: ALERT ALERT NEW READER! Thanks for the simple review and sorry I didn't update. You can thank the lovely people who decided they were going to wait until AFTER 2:00. Please review the story again! P.S- You spelled wait wrong, heh, heh.**

**Oylmpia500: I'm afraid it is Khoine and Octavian the teddy bear killer. Thank you for calling my story amazing. You have no idea how much that means to me and I hope you review again!**

**ON with the story!**

Well, after hearing that horrible news, I was real psyched up to go on this quest. Over the next few days, I got everything ready on the Argo II. Percy's brother, Tyson, was on leave from his job undersea and offered to join us. I accepted, figuring having a six-foot, club wielding, monster with questionable personal hygiene would help us on our quest. As we took off, I gazed out the window, wondering if we'd make it back here alive in on piece. Or, more importantly, with Calypso.

The next day, I woke up to a clear sky, a nice breeze, and of course screaming. I ran in to the rec room to discover my friends trying to fight a monster blizzard, complete with hail, sleet, and general panic and confusion. Annabeth was steering the boat, trying to control it, while Jason was floating outside the ship trying to direct her. But I knew it was no use. The blizzard showed no sign of stopping and it was obvious we were flying into the eye of the storm. I beckoned Jason to come back in. He was covered in bruises and shivering. I also kinda noticed Piper having a bit of a panic attack ["oh, gods, oh, gods, if I've ever done anything right in my puny little mortal life please don't kill him!]. So you can see why I wanted Jason to come in quickly. So, as of now, Jason was sitting with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders with Piper sitting next him rubbing his shoulder. Annabeth was doing her best to pilot the ship, but there was just absolutely no visibility out there. I looked back at Jason and Piper. She was giving him a shoulder massage and Jason was wearing this dopey smile like she was the only thing in the world. I felt like crying. I missed Cal. Even when she was close by, I felt this pang in my chest. And in that moment, I realized two things. One: my heart hurt. Two: we were free falling in midair.

**Review or I will hunt you down.**


	12. Chapter 12: Octavian Is Kind Of Stupid

**O.K, so I fell short of my goal by one review, but I was really happy with the response I got for this chapter. I also got a bunch of favorites and followers!**

**Thanks to:**

**Xx Evil's Bane for fav/following my story**

**daughterofposiedian for faving my story**

**You guys rock! Please continue to read/review!**

**Here are my shoutouts!**

**Hawk04: I'm glad you liked it! There will be more Tyson in this chapter!**

**OMGDemigodishness: My favorite character in PJO would have to be either Calypso or Annabeth. I also really love Silena and Beckendorf! My favorite in HOO would definitely be ****Piper. I just love her personality. Octavian is just really fun to not like. So yeah. **

**IApoligize: Thank you for checking out my story! You'll find out why the gang encountered that weird change in weather in this chapter. It was intentional! And your comment helps me to segway into my next announcement….**

**I got a beta reader! It's ! So get ready for my stories to get a whole lot better in vocabulary and quality. This girl is a flipping Latin student people! I highly recommend checking out her stories, they are all really amazing!**

**And without further ado…**

Getting knocked out was not fun. First of all, I woke up ON TOP of Tyson, which was as about as ideal as getting flowers from Octavian. Second, my head was splitting . Again. Someone take an ax to head. Maybe I'll birth a goddess of wisdom. I got off of Tyson and tried to distance myself from the rather frightening mental image that had housed itself in my brain. I heard a groan from Frank. That boy was not looking so good. I mean, I'm not doctor, but were his feet supposed to face that way? Lovely. Let's check my "Awesome Day" checklist. Broken ship. Check. Crippled crewmate. Check. What's next? Annabeth stirred. Then she sat up, her blond hair tumbling down her shoulders. "It's Khione. She sent that storm to try and divert us from our path. So we must have been going the right way!" she exclaimed. I wasn't in the mood for that kind of talk. That was like saying "Oh, our car broke down and we missed the Katy Perry concert, but at least our GPS was taking us the right way."No worries. Guess what? I'm worried. I wish Cal were here. She would just smile and I would suddenly come out of my funk and start doing the jig or something. Of course my life had to be one big ball of suckishness. I proceeded to melt the ice that had frozen over the wires [thank you Khione] while the others woke up. We boarded the Argo II and once again set off on our journey.

It was pretty smooth sailing so far. Apparently Khione wasn't in the mood for another deadly rampage. Contrary to my inferior doctorate beliefs, Frank had only broken _one_ leg, not both, so we were O.K for now. Unless Atlas decided to drop the sky on something. On us. Or a number of things that could possible go wrong for us a teen demigods with no supervision. In fact, the only thing that really worried my at the time was that Tyson was steering. I decided to take a nap. Not one of my better ideas.

I had a dream. Three figures were standing atop this huge mountain, encircling this big cage. My heart thumped in my chest. Cal.

She looked horrible, and that really, really hard for Calypso to manage. She was sitting on the ground, blank expression on her face. Her regular caramel-coloured braid was choppy and frizzed out. There were dark circles under her dull eyes, and her normally ramrod posture was slumped in resignation.

Then the shadow approached her face. The dullness on her face quickly changed into panic and fear. A voice like a slab of lead being dropped onto rock rang through the mountainside, deep and low and probably what the things in my closet were made of.

"How dare you visit that…that puny little camp for heroes? And fall in love, no less!"

Atlas. Calypso's father.

"Leo?" she asked curiously.

"Impudent boy," he muttered to himself. "I knew she would be of more use with her memory intact. Ah, well, no matter. He will never find her, much less the Golden Fern."

The shadow departed. I could almost feel Calypso's confusion, her sadness, her fear. A single tear left a clean streak down her smudged face.

"Leo," she whispered. "I don't know who or what you are, exactly. But I'm here, and I'm waiting. Find me."

I forced myself awake, shaking and hyperventilating. Cal, I thought. I have to find Cal.

I stepped out of my bedroom and told the others what I saw.

"Mount Tam! It's always Mount Tam, I knew it!" Annabeth exclaimed, sounding angry. I was kind of curious about what happened on Mount Tam, but I've learned to never interupt Annabeth, especially when she was she was on the war path. I forced myself to look on the bright side, like Cal would have. All of sudden, we saw a flash of white light. There, standing before us, were the truly ugly faces of Octavian and Khione. I can't believe I ever thought that ice witch was hot. " Nah, nah na boo, boo, where's the Golden Fern?" Octavian taunted. "You'll never find it. " 'Cause it's on the island of…

Oh my gods. I can't believe he let it slip, even with his I.Q. Khione couldn't believe it either. She cut off our connection with some blizzard.

"O.K guys, we're going to…"

**I'm an evil person, what can I say. I am also putting up two polls on my profile. They are:**

**Where should the gang go to find the Golden Fern?**

**Should I do Calypso's POV?**

**O.K, can we aim for 40 reviews? It's only seven, but I think you guys can handle it. **

**-heycupcake915**


	13. Chapter 13: Flashbacks and Memories

**Oh.** **My. God. 42 REVIEWS! I am so proud of you guys! We exceeded our goal by 2 reviews and I couldn't be happier! I'll do some shoutouts right now to answer some of your awesome questions! Thanks to jemma24682, angl38380 and Ijusttaserdyou for following/favoriting Finally! Sorry for the late update, beaner. weener and I had some technical difficulties :] and I apparently made more than a few derpy moves that had to correct. **

**Jase Son Of Athena: I would make it on Calypso's island, but think about this. Calypso spent thousands of years on her island. Don't you think she would have found it by then? It's just common sense; thanks for the suggestion though!**

**megameghanmango:** **Who doesn't?**

**tissue729: Thanks for the awesome question! Just to clear everything up, the purpose of the Golden Fleece is to restore memory loss. **

**Tyra: Thanks, it's nice to know that at least some people respect others acting age appropriate online. Thanks for the POV advice!**

**OMGDemigodishness: I love My Immortal! Yeah, this was a sad chapter and I wanted it to be kind of like Percy only remembers Annabeth. And how could she forget Leo? I LOVE Katy Perry, too :] P.S: Sorry about the poll! I ended up choosing the place anyway, so you didn't miss much.**

**jemma24682: I'm glad you think so! I'm pretty sure my sizable improvement on this chapter is due to my amazing beta reader . We did a lot of work together to try and better my writing and I think it really paid off!**

**Ijustaserdyou: Cool.**

**I also would like to let you all know that I have two one-shots currently up. They are both pieces of poetry and can be found on my profile. Please check them out!**

_Last time on "Finally"…_

_Oh my gods. I can't believe he let it slip, even with his I.Q. Khione couldn't believe it either. She cut off our connection with some blizzard._

_O.K guys, we're going to…._

Crete. We were going to Crete. You know what that means? No more getting caught in life-endangering blizzards or thoughtlessly crashing our only means of transportation. The Hero's of Olympus actually had a legitimate plan. Shocking, I know. I plugged in "Crete" into our GPS on steroids and got rolling. I guess it was finally time to get ourselves to the Katy Perry concert of this quest.

Khione was likely still unleashing a can of whip-blizzard on Octavian's sorry butt, so no need to worry about godly turbulence. Frank was starting to heal up, thank the gods, so if we were attacked, at least we would have our trusty Chinese-Canadian metamorphic freak on our side. Note to self: Ask Frank if he's ever used Canadian bacon in stir-fry. If he has, ask if it was good. Piper was piloting the ship, a more experienced Jason watching her to make sure she didn't she didn't make a U-turn into some disaster zone. Hazel was resting, and Annabeth and Percy were holed up on the couch, watching T.V. All I can say is, thank gods Coach Hedge wasn't traveling with us. And I don't just say that because of the snuggle-fest that was going on in plain sight. Who me? I was just sitting in my bunk, alone, thinking about Cal. Was she really trapped in that cage, all alone, with zero memory? Cal? I wonder what she remembers about me. Hopefully enough so that when I come and save her, she won't think it's some kind of alien abduction.

Apparently I gave that appearance sometimes.

Watching Percy and Annabeth cuddling on the couch really hit home the fact that Calypso was gone. And that I was once again, alone. Being alone didn't bother me. Not one bit. I've been the loner kid with no home for half my life. Nobody ever seemed to notice, because I just blended into the background. Sure, there were plenty of fun things to do, trouble to get into. But for some odd reason, I just felt awful. Then, it hit me. For the first time since my mom died, I had something to lose.

I had to find some way to get myself away from all this depressing junk that was worming it's way into my head. And since throwing myself off the side of the boat clearly wasn't an option, I figured my best bet was to take a nap. And for once, I slept undisturbed.

CALYPSO'S POV

I woke up feeling like there was a spike driven through my head. I shook my head, attempting to clean my blurry vision. My vision had a surprise for me.

I discovered myself in a cage hardly big enough to hold someone half my size. Where am I? And who was this Leo boy that kept coming up in my dreams? A best friend, a brother? No boy had ever cared enough for me to stick around and stay on my isolated island with me forever. All I could remember about this mystery boy is an insane laugh. And, engine grease? I don't know. I was so wrapped up in my inner thoughts that I hardly noticed a gigantic figure approach my metal prison. Could this colossal man possibly be the infamous Leo I've been envisioning? At this point, I was ready to believe anything. So I called out.

"Leo?"

"Impudent boy," he muttered to himself. "I knew she would be of more use with her memory intact. Ah, well, no matter. He will never find her, much less the Golden Fern."

He then proceeded to walk away, leaving me in darkness and despair. I let one lonely tear escape down my dirt-streaked face. In desperation, I started to converse with the air.

"Leo," she whispered. "I don't know who or what you are, exactly. But I'm here, and I'm waiting. Find me." And with that final plea, I collapsed in exhaustion, hoping for something, or someone, to take the pain away.

When I woke up, the sky was calm and sunny. Mr. Tall-Dark-and Grumpy must have been in a good mood. Out of the blue, I jumped. What was that? It was like my brain gave a little shudder. Abruptly, an image came unbidden into my mind. A short but undeniably handsome boy with dark, curly hair appeared. He wore a satisfied smirk, like he had just finished pulling some sort of juvenile prank.

Leo, a voice whispered.

Later on, I realized it was my own voice.

Leo, it whispered. Somehow, just by studying his face, I knew. This was my savior.

LEO POV

I woke up with my nap with a start. You know that feeling people talk about sometimes? As if someone was walking on your grave? Well, I kinda could sort of relate to that somewhat scary feeling they were talking about. The creepy chills, the rapid, shallow breathing. My eyes darted left and right in baited anticipation, expecting a pair of eyes peering out of a window.

There was nothing.

Shrugging it off, I rose from the bed and went to go join the others. Annabeth and Percy had taken a break from their cuddling to check something out. Jason had a worried expression on his toned face and Piper was trying to sneak glances at it while [badly] steering the ship, which made me real nervous. Frank was screaming at Hazel to get out of the way, and that's when I saw _it. _

The Minotaur.

I guess just because we had gotten a little too close to Minnie's territory, he had decided to send us a little present. I could see the birthday card now: Happy final birthday! Enjoy your new annihilation. Love and Hugs, The Minotaur. Suddenly, a circle shaped water bomb came our way. Looks like we got a birthday cake, too.

Yay us.

Hazel was knocked backward and Piper abandoned her post at the steering wheel and ran to help her. Jason was summoning lightening bolts at the speed of, well, _lightening,_ and Percy had already drawn his sword. I knew had defeated the Minotaur twice before, but this guy looked ready to kill. Armed with a double-edged sword and a pack of Kleenex, he looked pretty deadly, man. Only I didn't have a job. That's when I realized something. No one was steering the ship. I immediately rushed to the helm of my baby and started to take control of the wheel. Luckily, I was able to steer us away from the pit of… okay, I'm out of metaphors. I turned a relatively sharp corner [because let's face it, on a war boat the size of the yacht, corners really didn't get all that sharp] and just barely managed to avoid the fleet of possessed automatons flying our way.

Well, isn't this is just the icing on our exploding, water blowing cake?

The last thing I remember before the little demons hit is a woman voice cackling coldly enough to freeze over entire continents for millennia.

**Please review!**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and if you enjoyed reading it, let me know in a review! Could we get this story to 52 reviews? We're currently at 43 reviews, so it shouldn't be too much of a challenge considering the incredible response I got from my readers the last chapter. Thanks again to for her help on this chapter. , what would I do without your fabulous ability to correct my derpy moves? I would be lost without you [see chapters before chapter 12]. Don't forget to check out her stories, because they're all a pleasure to read.**

**You guys inspire me to write. Every review I get, good or bad makes me smile. When you review my story, it feels like what I'm doing is impacting people and improving my writing. I couldn't ask for better fans. I love you guys!**

**heycupcake915**


	14. Chapter 14: We Play Some Ping-Pong

**Don't worry guys. I'm not dead. I will now rattle off the usual excuses: homework, bad grades, friendship problems, general laziness, life. I am also writing a novel. Yes, you heard me right. I'm going to stop mooching off other people's brilliant ideas and come up with some of my own. But that doesn't mean I don't love Fanfiction. Cause I do. A lot. It took us a while to reach our review goal of 52 and then some but I'm proud of you guys for sticking with me. Thanks a bijillion to for beta-ing my [apparently] awesome story. **

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned PJO. But I don't. So deal.**

**Shoutout time!**

**tissue729: What's Leo without humor? That's like peanut butter without jelly, ping without pong. Yeah, I'm pretty sure Percy can handle this one.**

**ijusttasryou: I know, it's a big honor to be put in my shoutout. Honey, if we didn't have conflict, there would be no storyline. I'm sorry if it's sad, but I'm just doing my job as an author.**

**OMGDemigodishness: I know this has probably long past, but you should say that walruses are the fat vampires of the sea. If you weren't a guest account, I could have gotten back to you sooner, but I love you anyway! Don't let that mother of yours reign in your laughter! Huh, mothers. **

**Random demigod: Thank you! But this poor child has lost her memory. It's not supposed to make sense! The sea is Percy, the wise is Annabeth, and the dove is Piper. The prophecy was indicating who he should take with him.**

**Xx Evils Bane xX: Gotta love those metaphors!**

**jemma24682: Thank you!**

**Guest: I see you're a man of many words.**

**Sam99: And I can't wait to see yours!**

**Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen: Man, your pen name is long! I'm glad you enjoy my comedic banter; most people seem to. Lots of xD's…that says a lot about a person. I also love that your book boyfriend is Leo. I'm currently having a raging war between book-dating Percy or Nico. Decisions, decisions. **

I was shrouded in a black cloud of darkness. Oh, wait. That's just my pillow.

After kicking some serious Minotaur tail and reigning in the dangerous presence of Miss Universe [literally], I was more than a bit tired. I crashed into yet another mindless sleep, where I only dreamt of rainbows and puppies.

This is what a real man looks like, folks.

Jason ran into the bedroom and shook me awake. Waking up from my lovely sleep, I launched into a nonsensical explanation of my night terrors. Man, I swear that vision was straight out of a Wes Craven fever dream. Jason [lovingly] ripped me out of my nice warm bed and into the unforgiving light of the rec room. Piper and Hazel were sitting on the left side of the table while Frank and Annabeth, sitting on Percy's lap, were currently occupying the right side. Jason sat next to Piper and I took the head of the table. Annabeth immediately started iniating conversation. No surprises there. As Annabeth drones in that seventh-grade-history-teacher way that makes you want to take an ice pick to your ears, we concur that we are about 600 miles from Crete. We also agree that it would be a great idea not to run into any fire-breathing, soul-destructing, and generally life-threatening beasts, people, or creepy earth-goddesses. Yep, that's us, The Full-Of-Good-Ideas team. Passing over our less than stellar decision making skills, Percy starts to drive the ship. Now I know what your thinking. Having Percy take the helm is basically like having no one there at all. But ever since the Minotaur battle, Percy has been realmente perezoso. Y no podemos tenemos que. Hazel, Annabeth and Piper are engaged in a chess match that Annabeth seems to be winning, while Frank, Jason and I start a "friendly" ping-pong tournament, which _I _am going to win. We start the game, Frank with a little more fervor than the rest of us. I feel a slight ripple in my stomach. Was it the tacos? Again?

But then we all looked at each other. I got another big ripple in my stomach. Was it the ship? Again? Remember what that phycotherapist told you; when in doubt, make a list and organize your thoughts. Bad Thing Number 1:I looked over to the steering wheel area and saw Percy, his eyes wide and dark, like a never-ending pool of magma. Then here comes the creepy part: he started talking in a woman's voice. It let me tell you, it wasn't no Angelina Jolie. Yo no likey. Bad Thing Number: I lost that ping-pong match! I never lose! I must have REVENGE! Bad Thing Number Three: We were freefalling into midair. And there was nothing we could do to stop us as plunged into the abyss that was the cold, black sea.

**So guys, kinda a filler chapter there. Who should rescue them, if anyone? What monsters do you want them to encounter in Crete? How much longer should this story be? I'm thinking of starting another story, maybe in the PJO movieverse? Are you guys excited about The Sea Of Monsters? Thoughts on the first movie [bleech]? I need your creative ideas and I promise I will put in every one as long as it's not inappropriate. P.S-what other fandoms do you guys like? Thanks for reading and please answer all my question in a review and not a P.M. Love you guys!**

**-heycupcake915**

**P.P.S HUGE thanks to for betaing this chapter so thant it didn't suck and immediately get taken down for sheer lack of creativity. And also, please write another story for us! We all want to read it!**


	15. Chapter 15: Goodbye

**Hey guys, unfortunately this is not and update. I'm afraid to say I have lost inspiration for this story all together. I was going to continue using the ideas provided for me by my readers, but I only got three reviews and none of them have any constuctive feedback on them. I just feel like I've lost you guys and because it was my first fanfiction story, my story wasn't that great until I got my lovely betareader, . I've read so many other fanfiction's that I love, and Finally isn't close to my idea of a good one. I know that this will let some people down, and I'm really sad about it, too. I may try to rehabilitate Finally when I have gotten some more stories under my belt and I have a solid plan for what I want to do. I am going to try to do something in the Hunger Games Fandom, and maybe continue my poetry series with Piper and Jason. I will leave this story up on the Fanfiction site, just to have a bittersweet reminder of my first story, but there will no longer be updates, continuous or otherwise. I have been truly amazed by some of the responses I have gotten to my story, but I'm just sick and tired of a story that I don't like and most other people don't pay attention to. I know I have the ability to write a great story, but this just isn't it. I would love some reviews on what fandoms you guys would like me to write for, and see what I can do. I really hate to disappoint you guys, but it's something I just have to do. You guys have been beyond great, and I can't wait to share another, better story that I'm actually invested in with all of you. **

**Warm regards,**

**heycupcake915**


End file.
